phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowen's Shield
200px |game = PSO Episodes 1, 2, & 4 |type = Shield |requirement = Level 66 |stars = 10 |special = If paired with Flowen's Sword and Flowen's Frame as a set, weapon ATP, frame DFP, & shield EVP boosted by 50% |ATP = 0 |DFP = 62-71 |ATA = 0 |MST = 0 |EVP = 70-79 |LCK = 0 |EFR = 25 |EIC = 22 |ETH = 30 |EDK = 0 |ELT = 0 }} : "Bears the serial number 52-0003." : — In-game description Flowen's Shield is a shield-class item in Phantasy Star Online that is implied to have once belonged to Heathcliff Flowen, the Deputy Commander of the Pioneer 1 army. This shield can only be obtained in the very hard and ultimate difficulties, and each section ID has a specific enemy they can hunt in order to obtain this item. They are as follows: Flowen's Shield can only be equipped by members of the Hunter and Ranger classes. If this shield is paired with Flowen's Sword and Flowen's Frame as a set, the weapon's attack power, frame's defense, and the shield's evasion are all boosted by 50%. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Flowen's Shield has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Protector Pso ep3 barrier.png|Barrier|link=Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 combat gear.png|Combat Gear*|link=Combat Gear Pso_ep3_custom_barrier_v00.png|Custom Barrier V.00|link=Custom Barrier ver.00 Pso_ep3_db_shield.png|DB's Shield|link=DB's Shield Pso ep3 divinity barrier.png|Divinity Barrier|link=Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_flowen_shield.png|Flowen's Shield|link=Flowen's Shield Pso ep3 god shield genbu.png|God's Shield Genbu|link=God's Shield Genbu Pso ep3 kasami bracer.png|Kasami Bracer|link=Kasami Bracer Pso ep3 red ring.png|Red Ring|link=Red Ring Pso ep3 regenerate gear.png|Regenerate Gear*|link=Regenerate Gear Pso ep3 safety heart.png|Safety Heart*|link=Safety Heart Pso ep3 shield.png|Shield|link=Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 shield delsaber.png|Shield of Delsaber|link=Shield of Delsaber Pso ep3 shifta merge.png|Shifta Merge|link=Shifta Merge Pso ep3 soul barrier.png|Soul Barrier|link=Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 standstill shield.png|Standstill Shield|link=Standstill Shield Pso ep3 standstill shield+.png|Standstill Shield+|link=Standstill Shield Pso ep3 tripolic shield.png|Tripolic Shield*|link=Tripolic Shield Link: Return Link: Return is an ability that is unique to Flowen's Shield. Pso_ep3_flowen_shield.png|Flowen's Shield|link=Flowen's Shield Full Heal Pso ep3 dubchic.png|Dubchic|link=Dubchic Pso ep3 dubchich.png|Dubchich|link=Dubchich Pso_ep3_flowen_shield.png|Flowen's Shield|link=Flowen's Shield Pso ep3 last survivor.png|Last Survivor|link=Last Survivor (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rappy fan.png|Rappy's Fan|link=Rappy's Fan Trivia *After defeating Olga Flow, return to the boss room in the Seabed lower levels and observe Heathcliff Flowen's ghost. You will be able to faintly see his shield. Gallery Pso flowen shield3.png Pso flowen shield2.png Pso flowen shield1.png Category:Phantasy Star Online Shields and Armor